the crash
by FireAngel5683
Summary: full summary inside.But in the end he may find out a little too much. What happens when Blaine gets too close to solving it? What risks will he take to find out? And at what cost will he learn all this? read to fond out what happens
1. Chapter 1

_AN- so this is something I thought of when I watched on my way. This is what I think should happen. I own nothing. I only own the brother and sister of Blaine. Um I suck at the said so sorry about that. I know it can get to be confusing but I have never been good at that._

_**Summary –**__ Blaine's sister is in an accident turns out she's in the same hospital as Quinn. Blaine finds out and tells Kurt who tells the others. Is there a reason there in the same hospital is it coincidence or something else. Could they have been in the same accident? Or could it be something else? Blaine wonders and in the end find out something. To answer hi mystery he has these questions. Who was it? What caused it? Is there anything the same? But in the end he may find out a little too much. What happens when Blaine gets too close to solving it? What risks will he take to find out? And at what cost will he learn all this? Will the people who caused this like him getting too close to solving it? _

_Read to find out_

_**Spoilers- **__none_

_**Rated – **__what it says on the top._

_Hey Kurt I got to go take this call._

_They had all been waiting for Quinn she still hadn't gotten there._

_**Phone call**_

_Hello?_

_Hello is this Blaine Anderson?_

_Yes this is him why?_

_Umm well I have some bad news your sister has been in a crash._

_Blaine's heart stopped no it couldn't be this couldn't be real._

_What this can't be happening where is she?_

_She's at Westerville hospital._

_Okay I'll be there soon._

_**End of phone call **_

_He had to find Kurt and tell him he had to go had to see that his sister was okay._

_Hey Kurt can I talk to you?_

_Yeah sure Blaine what do you need?_

_Hey I need to go I can't stay._

_What are you breaking up with me? _

_What? No course not but I have to leave the wedding because of a family emergency._

_Oh okay and I'm sorry about the family emergency._

_It's okay I just really got to go. Love you Kurt_

_Love you to Blaine._

_**At the hospital**_

_Blaine ran in._

_He ran to the front desk._

_Hello I'm looking for Katharina._

_Yes Katharina Anderson._

_Yes that's her._

_May I know how you are related?_

_Um she's my sister._

_So you are?_

_I'm Blaine Anderson brother of Katharina Anderson and Jake Anderson._

_Okay them she is on floor 3 room 333._

_Thank you._

_He ran up the stairs looking for the room._

_But on his way there he saw them rushing Quinn up._

_No I have to call Kurt._

_**Calling Kurt**_

_Kurt hey I have to tell you something._

_Yeah sure what is it?_

_Um I don't think Quinn is going to get to the wedding._

_Why would you say that?_

_Because I just saw her._

_She ditched?_

_No she can't make it she's in the hospital._

_How do you know this?_

_Because the family emergency is that my sister is in the hospital._

_Omg I'm sorry I'll tell the others and then go there._

_Hey where are you?_

_I'm at Westerville hospital._

_Okay be there soon._

_**End of call**_

_So I told the others there on their way here._

_Let's go see your sister._

_What room and floor is she on?_

_Floor 3 room 333_

_Wow lots of 3_

_Yeah it's her lucky number._

_So can I ask you something?_

_Sure why not?_

_What's your sister's name?_

_Um Katharina _

_Wow how come I don't know of her_

_Yeah sorry about that I don't know why I didn't tell you_

_No problem so here we are._

_When he got there he stopped outside the door._

_What happened to her? He wondered_

_Don't worry Blaine. Said Kurt_

_He opened the door._

_Hello Blaine your brother will be here soon. Said the doctor_

_Um thanks doc._

_Who is that?_

_Um he's Kurt my boyfriend._

_Okay then._

_How is she doing?_

_Um I don't know how to say this but your sister is in a coma._

_What? _

_What happened to her?_

_She was in a sever accident I'm sorry Blaine._

_All of a sudden the room opened and a blond hair boy blue eyes came in._

_Blaine I came as soon as I could how are you doing?_

_She's in a coma. Said Blaine_

_No it can't be._

_Blaine went up to the guy and hugged him and started to cry._

_It's okay Blaine he said she'll be okay._

_I know but I miss her._

_I do two Blaine._

_Um Blaine who's that guy over there is he your friend?_

_Um that's Kurt you remember he's my boyfriend._

_Oh okay then._

_Kurt come over here I want you to meet someone._

_Who_

_I want you to meet Jake_

_Hello Jake nice to meet you I'm Kurt Hummel._

_Nice to meet you Kurt I'm Jake, Jake Anderson. _

_I'm Blaine's And Katharina's brother._

_An- so this is the end of this chapter more to come._

_I hope you liked. I know it's long sorry but it just all seemed to fit into 1 chapter. I know it's a long summary but I think it's good. If you are reading any of my other stories sorry it took so long my internet did not work up until a while ago. Any ways have a great day. Oh and if you write a story. Hope you do good. _

_Signed __fireangel683_


	2. Important Author Note

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a petition going around to attempt to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. Change petitions/Fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-Fanfiction-net

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! Black Out Day is on June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION. .NET. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we can and cannot write?

June 23rd—Remember it.

Please! Spread the word and join the fight!


End file.
